


Patience is for Saints

by FeatherQuill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: Dean has patience. A lot of it. Everybody knows. Well, everybody should know he thinks anyways. Sam just gives up on it and Cas endures. it like always because he loves Dean just as much Dean loves him. Easy as pie, one might say.





	Patience is for Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my lovely readers - this is inspired by the wonderful elicedraws and her Dean/Castiel - Day Night AU (for those of you not knowing it - go check it out on her tumblr!)  
> In this wonderful verse Dean is the Day and Cas the Night, Sam the Earth -did I mention that you might want to check it out? [Here you go](http://elicedraws.tumblr.com/)

Now, Dean is patient – or at least he tells that himself while Sam just snorts and mutters something about short days and all not being known by mankind for nothing.   
Dean just throws him a heated glare at that – so what if the temperature rises at that a notch.

“Look Dean.”

Sam tries and Dean, well – being patient and all that according to himself, wants to scream at him. He knows where that is headed.

“No, Samuel.”

He says in what he hopes is stern voice and not the one of someone dangerously close to pouting, or crying.  
Not that he would ever admit it.

“I understand you. I really do.”

Dean wants to argue that , _no_ – Sam doesn´t understand that fleeting moments between Cas and him are not really enough to make it perfect, no matter that their time and that of humans runs on completely different frames. It is never enough. Never quite the little bit of it left to finally man up and tell how he feels.

Castiel however, never says anything to it – he just smiles, blushes a bit whenever Dean turns something that could be easily converted into the – so called chick- flick moments   
(God how does Sam hate that Dean took that phrase from some humans – well, that and many, many others, but that is besides the point) - into something so lewd it even makes Gabriel raise his eyebrows. 

Not much does make Gabriel raise his eyebrows one might need to know at that. Back to the point that Dean has patience. A lot. He is proud of it. 

“I don´t see why this has to be such a long Day! I need breaks , too. One can only work so much, you know that Sam.”

Sam just shakes his head.

“You say that every Summer Dean. You say it on the last days of Spring and you downright whine about it when Autumn or Winter are scheduled to have a few sunny and bright days. Humans need them, you know that- Cas knows that. He understands the schedule we have. You should really learn a bit from him, given that you hang around each other so much...you know -Apocalypse and such things? Fire and lava - shooting stars.”

Dean clenches his jaw so hard he feels his teeth rattle. Sam shouldn´t make such a fuss of it. Naturally they all know that their actions have consequences but Sam just exaggerates the facts of one of their more passionate times together. It still makes Dean tingle all over when he thinks about how nervous Cas was. 

Still, not the point. Before Sam can go and lapse into one of his lectures about how everything has it´s time and place Dean hears a muffled curse and sees a star fly across the darkening sky. One of the many things he loves about Cas is that he is adorable clumsy – having none of the patience Dean himself has when it comes to them meeting a little longer. Even scheduled, he adds in his head, whipping his head around only to see Castiel righting his clothes and stuffing some Stars and Stardust into his pockets. Wouldn´t want to upset Eileen again with upsetting the Oceans and all that.

Dean cringes at the memory. 

“Hey Cas.”

He says, patient and all. Sam thinks it is the perfect timing to examine something in Kansas that looks interesting – for him. 

“Hello Dean.”

For most humans around this time, they will notice how the stars seem to sparkle a bit brighter and a bit early – and that the day hasn´t quite fade yet.

“Not big on patience, are you?”

Cas bites his bottom lip, shakes his head and for a moment Dean thinks he might have fucked up royally – that is until Cas lifts his head, eyes twinkling.

“No but I am no Saint and I heard that patience is for saints.”

He gives a shrug, losing some stars again but neither of them minds much when they steal a little kiss – or twenty.


End file.
